List of Titles
Legends get a title when they become a true legend. This is an incomplete list of legends and the titles they will get. Every not-famous legend will get a title based on their order (God Zhenwu for warriors, Heavenly Lord for seers and Taoist Tianling for monks). List of titles for Famous Legends. Warrior *Admiral POGI * - Deity of the Northern Stars *Black Tortoise - NONE *Bub - Infectious Simian *Cai Gong - Star Earthly Short of Dipper Department *Chao Tian - Star Aging-breaking *Chen Qi - Generals Heng&Ha *Chen Zhen - Star Earthly Chief of Dipper Department *Chong Houhu - Star Big Waste *Deng Chanyu - Star Six Harmonie *Deng Jiugong - Star Blue Dragon *Fang Bi - God Magic Epiphany *Godness Shiji - Star Lunar Patrol *Golden Lark - God Tianwei *Great Leviathan - Demon Commander *Guan Bin - Star Earthly Hidden of Dipper Department. *Huang Feihu - Tian Qi Ren Sheng Emperor. *Hu Shen - Officer Western Dipper. *Jiang Wenhuan - God Tianwei. *Jia Cheng - Star Earthly Brave of Dipper Department. *Ji Li - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department. *Jin Su - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *Jinzha - King Jun Zha Li Ming *Li Gen - Star Big Disaster *Li Jing - Heaven King Li *Li Sui - Star Earthly Eminent of Dipper Department *Mo Lihong - Lute Heavenly King *Mo Liqing - Sword Heavenly King *Muzha - Hui'an *Nangong Shi - God Tianwei *Nezha - God Santanhuihai *Peng Zushou - Star Aging-hating *Princess Longji - Wedding Star *Qing Ming - Eastern Qingming Heavenly Emperor *Qui Shou Xian - God Golden Lion *Red Fury - Deadly Assassin *Roc - Gods of Northern Ocean&Ninth Heaven *Sa Jian - Star San Shi *Shang Soldier - God Tianwei *Sunshine - Sun Goddess *Taiyi - Eastern Emperor *Wang Hu - Star Heavenly Sword of Dipper Department *Wang Mo - Bi An of Four Marshals *Wang Wenqing - God Tianwei *Wei Hu - Become immortal as a mortal *Wing Faerie - God Yu Peng *Wu Ji - Western Wuji Heavenly Emperor *Wu Long - Star Suffocation *Xiao Dian - Star Earthly Empty of Dipper Department *Xuan Yuan - Founder of Human Society *Xu Xing - God Tianwei *Yang Jian - True Sage Qing Yuan Miao Dao *Yang Sen - Suan Ni of Four Marshals *Yao Shiliang - Star Fuyin *Yin Pobai - Star Minor Waste *Yuan Hong - Sifei Star *Yu Qing - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *Zheng Lun - Generals Heng&Ha Monk *Bi Shuicai - Taoist Lingxu *Chang Li - Taoist Lingxu *Chen Jiugong - God Bringing in Wealth *Cai Yun - God Controlling Cloud *Ci Hang - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Chi Jing Zi - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Daoxing Tianzun - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Ding Guang - Disciples of Chief Tongtian *Earth Godness - Disciples of Chief Tongtian *Firewing - Taoist Lingxu *Fuxi - Leader of the Three Emperors *Guang Chengzi - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Han Dulong - God Adding Blessing *Huang Wu - Star Earthly Harm of Dipper Department *Huang Zhen- Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Jiang Ziya - Grand Duke *Lei Peng - Star Curved Away *Liu Heng - Star Earthly Entire of Dipper Department *Long Xu Hu - Star Jiu Chou *Lu Yue - Lord Wenhuang Haotian *Ju Liusun - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Madame Chedi - Star Lunar Chief *Mao Ri Ji - Taoist Lingxu *Master Manjushri - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Master of Ling Bao - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Master of Equilibrium - Progenitor of the Immortals *Master Pu Xian - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Master Yu Ding - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Mountain Godness - Disciples of Chief Tongtian *Nu Tufu - Taoist Lingxu *Nuwa - Mother of Humanity *Qing Xu - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Sa Yong - Star San Shi *San Yisheng - Taoist Lingxu *Shi Tuhao - Taoist Lingxu *Shu Qi - Taoist Lingxu *Song Lu - Star Earthly Prisoned of Dipper Department *Tail-Fire Tiger - Taoist Lingxu *Taishang Monarch - Dao De High Celestial *The sage of Taiyi - Twelve Golden Immortals of Yuxu Palace *Valentine - Witch Doctor *White Crane - Taoist Lingxu *Xingrima - Taoist Lingxu *Yin Chengxiu - Star White Tiger *Zhao Gongming - True Sage Long Hu Xuan Tan *Zhao Tianjun - Taoist Lingxu *Zhen Shuiyin - Taoist Lingxu *Zhong Kui - Deity of Blessing and the Guardian of households Seer *Ao Guang - Dragon King of the Eastern Sea *Ao Qin - Dragon King of the Southern Sea *Ao Shun - Dragon King of the Western Sea *Ao Run - Dragon King of the Northern Sea *Ash - Mad Alchemist *Ashina - VIP Goddess *Bai Youhuan - Star Earthly Fierce of Dipper Department *Biqiao Tongzi - Seer Diwei *Blue Fury - Dragon Prince *Chang Hao - Star Knife Chopping Block *Daji - Thousand-year Fox Spirit *Dong Quan - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *Fa Jie - Golden Immortals of Jiejiao *Fairy Bixiao - Goddess Sui Shi Gan Ying *Fang Jingyuan - Star Destruction *Godness of Huoling - Star Huo Fu *Han Sheng - Official Zuofu Northern Dipper *Kong Xuan - Kong Que Ming Wang *Lan Hu - Star Earthly Corner of Dipper Department *Lei Zhenzi - True Sage Jin Gun Qiao *Li Ping - Taoist Hewen *Long Cheng - Star Earthly Level of Dipper Department *Lord Dushi - King of Hades *Lord of Babel - Shangqing *Lord Qinguang - King of Hades *Lucun Xingjun - Seer Diwei *Luya the Wise - Immutable Immortal *Meng Feiquing - Seer Diwei *Mo Lihai - Umbrella Heavenly King *Mo Lishou - Snake Heavenly King *Mother Lishan? -? Venerable Celestial of the old order *Pheasant Spirit - Seer Diwei *Pipa Spirit - Seer Diwei *Qin Wan - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *Rahu - Meteor King *Sa Qiang - Star San Shi *Shen Gongbao - Watershed General *Sun Liang - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *The Golden Immortal - God Rufous Elephant *Wang Bian - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *Wealth God - Little God of Wealth *Wu Siyu - Star Earthly Orphan of Dipper Department *Yao Bin - Heavenly Lord of Thunderial Department *Zhan Zijiang, - Seer Diwei Category:Shadow Category:Friendship